Po y Tigresa viaje en el tiempo
by cristina.penadelariva.1
Summary: Po y Tigresa viajan en el tiempo, y mas...
1. Chapter 1

**Po y Tigresa viaje en el tiempo O.O **

**cap** **1**** Imposible:**

Era una hermosa mañana en el valle de la paz…. No, siempre se dice lo mismo…. Rectifico.

Era una fría y hermosa noche en el valle de la paz, nuestros héroes se encontraban en el palacio de Jade, para ser más concreto, en la cocina.

-Po…-me dijo Mono con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.- ¿falta muchooooo?-

-Mono-conteste Po.- ¿¡quieres dejar de hacerme esa preguntaaaaaaa!?-

Mono cerro la boca mirándome a mí con el ceño fruncido mientras, por lo bajo, lme echaba una maldición o así.

-Po, ¿¡Pero cuanto se tarda en hacer una - (esto es mejor omitirlo) sopa ¡?-me dijo Tigresa levantándose de su asiento.

miré a tigresa con cara de sorprendido, o sea de WTF¡. Tigresa se sentó otra vez en la silla.

-Tigresa, ¿utilizas ese mismo vocabulario delante de Shifu?- La pregunté.

Tigresa no contesto, no la apetecía contestar.

-Yo entiendo a Tigresa-dijo Víbora .- Po llevas tres- víbora hizo una pausa mientras se aclaraba la garganta, algo así como "cog cog" o "ugn ugn", bueno ya entendieron ¿no?.-¡TREEEEEEEES! Horas haciendo la sopa.-dijo Víbora estallando en ira.

-Voy a decir algo que jamás creí que diría, Tengo hambre- dijo tigresa tocándose la tripa.-

-¡Que ya voy!- dije cansado.

En ese momento apareció Shifu por la puerta.

-¿Quién pego el grito?-dijo Shifu mirando a todos.

Yo volteé al escuchar a Shifu y dije:

-Lo más importante es que yo no he sido.-

-¿No?-dijo Shifu a mi.- Entonces, ¿Quién?-volvió a preguntar.

Alcé la mirada y vi a mantis.

-¡Mantis!-. Dije echándole la culpa. Porque como dijéramos que ha sido Tigresa…. Uh…. No quisiera ser el desgraciado O.O.

Mantis me miro mal. Shifu se giró para ver a mantis, en ese instante mantis miro a Mono.

-¡Yo no he sido ha sido Mono!-dijo Mantis.

Shifu se giró (otra vez) y miró a Mono.

Mono tartamudeó y dijo:

-¿¡Yo!? Eh…. ¡Ha sido la lombriz!-acusó a víbora.

Shifu volvió a girarse en dirección a Víbora.

-¡Que no me digas Lombriz! enfadada la serpiente.

Víbora iba a seguir con las acusaciones tontas cuando Shifu intervino:

-Uno: Mono deja a Víbora, Dos: Po la Sopa, y Tres: ¡Tigresa!-.

-Perdón se me escapó- confirmó su error la felina.

Yo toqué a Shifu y dije:

-La ¿sopa?-.

-Si la sopa-dijo Shifu.- ¡Que se te quema la sopa!-.

Yo volteé lo más rápido que pude y vi como una gran nueve de humo negro (bueno yo no diría negro, negro, yo más bien le diría "grisáceo") invadía la olla.

-¡Ah!- grité.

- ¡Ala! Ya no cenamos- dijo Grulla mientras miraba la patética escena que yo estaba organizando en la cocina.

Después de que yo extinguiera el fuego, Tigresa se levantó de la mesa.

-Zen- llamó al ganso la felina.

Zen vino lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Si maestra Tigresa?-.

-¿Podrías ir al restaurante del Sr. Ping para pedir fideos a domicilio? –Le pregunto Tigresa.

-Si Señora-dijo Zen.

Tigresa miró a Zen con cara de asesina (vamos con cara chuki, con cara de ¿Cómo dijiste?)

Zen se dio cuenta y dijo

-Perdón, "señorita" Tigresa je- y salió corriendo.

Tigresa se sentó en la mesa con cara de satisfecha o sea con cara de "soy la reina" más o menos.

Mono la miró y dijo:

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir intimidándonos?-

Tigresa se giró para mírale, sonrió y dijo:

-Hasta que veas una serpiente con pelo y con pepinos en vez de ojos.-

Mono calló al escuchar eso, esa frase para Tigresa era como un ¡NUNCA! para nosotros.

Yo empecé a tirar los fideos a la basura, pero cuando moví la olla se me cayó un poco de agua.

-No paséis por acá, mantis, tráeme el trapo.-advirtí.

Mantis abrió un cajón y rebuscó en él el trapo. Cuando lo encontró lo depositó encima del mueble de bambú.

-Po, deja que te ayudo-dijo Víbora aproximándose a mi.

-¡Víbora no pases por aquí!-la advertí.

Víbora patinó por el suelo con el agua tirada por mi, mientras patinaba comenzó a girar sobre sí misma y choco conmigo, que hizo que yo resbalara también. Choque contra el mueble e hice que callera todo lo que había en él y además me golpeé la cabeza.

-Lo que le faltaba un golpe en la cabeza- dijo Shifu al ver mi patética caída.

Cuando Víbora alzó la vista hacia arriba, solo la dio tiempo a ver como el trapo y un bote de rodajas de "algo", caían hacia ella.

-¡PUM!-

Todos miraban a la serpiente. Víbora se levantó, pudieron todos apreciar a Víbora con un trapo en la cabeza y con rodajas de pepinos en los ojos.

-¡Hey!- gritó Mono eufórico.- Vi a la serpiente con pelo y pepinos de ojos.

Tigresa, perpleja, dijo:

-Es increíble-.

Me levanté del suelo y dije:

-OH chicos, gracias por preocuparos por mí, pero estoy bien gracias-

-Anda panda, deja de quejarte, en teoría ha sido culpa tuya-dijo Shifu mientras me quitaba todos los fideos del cuerpo.

-Y en teoría todo es culpa de Po- dijo Tigresa soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-Jajajaja-dijo Po.

Después de recoger el desorden esperamos impacientes la llegada de Zen, que Tigresa tuvo la "genial" idea de llamar a Zen "_El ganso a contra reloj"_ . El nombre no tiene mucho sentido, el único sentido que le veo es que Zen tardaba mucho.

Todos estábamos sentados en la mesa pensando que iban a hacer con sus vidas mientras Zen recogía los fideos cuando de repente se escuchó los pasos de un pato…si… ¿Cómo se llaman las patas de los gansos?, bueno da lo mismo, se escuchó los sonidos de pisadas de un pato, pero luego resultó ser de ganso.

-¡Por fin llegas!- dijo Tigresa.

-¡Alabado sea el señor!-añadí, lo cual hizo k le miraran 14 ojos con cara de "¿en serio?".

Zen nos dio los platos de comida y, como el día no podía ser mejor, a fuera llovía y estaban empapados.

-Genial, no hay nada que me guste más que una buena sopa húmeda y no de caldo-dijo Grulla que miraba con cierta repugnancia la sopa.

-Zen, ¿No te llevaste paraguas?- preguntó Tigresa a Zen.

-Señoraaaaa….rita Tigresa-Intento disimular Zen.- Usted me mando con mucha urgencia y no me dio tiempo.

Zen salió por la puerta.

Todos comenzamos a comer con fideos con un nuevo sabor, con sabor a lluvia. Ya sé que la lluvia no existe y tal pero ya se imaginan a que sabe.

Cuando nos disponemos a entrar en nuestras habitaciones supusimos que la cosa no podía ir peor, que mañana sería un nuevo día y que seriamos nubecitas azules de nuevo, ¡Je! Que ingenuos somos abecés.

A la mañana siguiente no era una radiante mañana cual rayos de sol iluminan el palacio dándole a esta grandeza y pureza. No era igual que unos días normales, el sol no iluminaba ni el valle ni el palacio.

Un rayo de sol entro por mi ventana haciéndome despertar y , como todas las mañanas, pensé en cierta felina, ¿Por qué?.

Pero ese rayo de sol tenía algo especial, sí.

Sentí como acariciaba mi rostro, sentí como entraba en mi cuerpo, sentí como me abrazaba.¡He! me siento un poeta.

Y después me di cuenta de que "ESA CIERTA FELINA" me estaba dando los buenos días abrazándome. ¿What?.

-Tigresa, ¿qué haces en mi dormitorio?-. La pregunté

-Oh bueno venía a darte los buenos días, ya que anoche me puse borde contigo.-Me dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

-A eso, no importa, ya me acostumbré- intente hacer un chiste, pero ella se lo tomo a mal.

-¿De veras piensas que soy mala y marimandona?- me pregunto la felina mirándome no con el enfado habitual, sino con tristeza.

-¿EH? ¡Noo!- la contesté lo más rápido que podía- Intentaba hacer un chiste y eso…-.

Se hizo el silencio…..silencio….mucho….silencio…..demasiado para mi gusto, estoy seguro de que si grito se oye mi eco…aunque no es hora de hacer estupideces todavía.

-¿Te vienes a desayunar?- preguntó de repente Tigresa.

-¿A desayunar?, me encantaría desayunar con una gatita tan linda como tú-dije un poco "raro".

Tigresa me quedo mirando con cara ¿Wtf?

-¿Cómo dijiste?- me preguntó Tigresa.

-No nada, es que… ya sabes como soy cuando no como, aunque ahora podría comerte a ti, dulce chocolate- La dije a Tigresa, estaba claro que mi cerebro o como me recuerda Shifu (si es que tengo cerebro) tomaba las riendas de mi boca.

Tigresa me miro con cara de no de Wtf, sino de "ayer este se tuvo que dar un golpe fuerte en la cabeza".

-No sé qué es lo que te pasa Po, pero espero que se te pase ya- me dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Yo me golpeé con mis manos en mi cara, ¿Por qué narices hice yo eso?.

Salí al pasillo, Tigresa se había ido a la cocina y me esperaba allí, lo que me indujo a no ir.

Tenía que hablar con alguien sobre lo que me había estado pasando hace unos 5 minutos.

-mmmmmm….- me puse a hacer algo que jamás había hecho, pensar…

¿Víbora?...no, se podría a decir marico…..ejem Cursilerías. ¿Mono?... ñeee tampoco, no es el apropiado, tiene una carrera amorosa patética. ¿Mantis?... a este ni nombrarlo, es igualito que Mono.¿ Grulla?...no, equivocado, me empezaría a contar algunos de sus problemas y eso…¿Shifu?...tampoco ,se lo daría ataque de risa, se lo dirá a Tigresa, esta me mataría me enterraría y nadie asistiría a mi funeral. ¿A mi padre?...definitivamente no….no quiero ser pasto de sus recuerdos cuando salía con mujeres, si es que eran mujeres….

En resumen, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, estaba completamente solo, es decir, yo suelo contarle mis problemas a Tigresa, pero precisamente es a ella a la que no la debo de contar.

Anduve por el pasillo, por fin iba a llegar al umbral de la puerta de la cocina, donde me esperaba una hermosa felina con ojos como el fuego y un tacto suave, como el culo de un bebe, su cara es hermosa, su cuello… oh…que cuello, sus te….. Ejem…..Po céntrate, céntrate.

Suspiré hondo, y cuando me dispuse a entrar se me ocurrió una flamante idea, la diría a tigresa una verdad a medias, la diré mis problemas, pero no diré que es por ella, sino que es por otra persona.

Entre en la cocina, allí Tigresa esperaba sentada.

-Oh, ya estás aquí, pues as tardado-dijo Tigresa mientras se levantaba a servir café.

-Es que me quede pensativo- la dije.

-¿y te dio un tirón sumando dos + dos?- dijo Tigresa con cierta picardía en su mirada.

Me reí la gracia, había que reconocerlo, era un buen chiste.

Cuando nos sentamos, la llame y esta me devolvió una mirada.

-Veras, es que últimamente no paro de pensar en…Tigre…..en una chica, y no sé por qué, ¿Estoy enfermo?-.

Tigresa me arqueó una ceja, me miró de arriba abajo y me dijo:

-Pues Po, eso seguro, pero seguro que es amor.-

-¿¡Qué!?-Me levanté del asiento.

Como iba yo a estar por pffff, jajajajajajaja debe de habérsele cruzado los tigres por allá arriba, si supiera que es ella en la que pienso no me diría eso.

-¿Po, no es malo el amo, es una cosa tan bonita…-Tigresa dejo caer su reputación de golpe.

De repente, su expresión de "niña mimada enamorada" se convirtió en enfado.

-¿Quién es?,¿Dónde vive?, ¿es rica?,¿y su familia?, ¿tiene escoltas?-y más preguntas qué no savia a que venían.

-Tigresa, ¿qué te ocurre?-La pregunté con un gesto de sorpresa.

-Na...da…-tigresa se levantó y se fue…. Como si nada.

Y como no, casualmente, ese panda rojo viejo que no hace más que escuchar conversaciones ajenas lo había oído todo, y no era por su súper oído que le hace parecer Superman, es que estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Shifu me miraba a mí y a Tigresa que se adentraba en su cuarto.

De repente otra vez el silencio…..silencio…. es como esas situaciones incomodas que no te dejan pensar nada mas que, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Me hablas o soy yo el que tiene que hablar?

De repente Shifu habló:

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí-dije.

-¿Tigresa se puso celosa, de esa chica con la que "supuestamente estás enamorado"?-me preguntó Shifu directamente sin rodeos.

-Ni idea y ¿Cómo sabe que esa chica es inventada?-dije rápido y sin pensar en la consecuencia de esa frase.

Shifu soltó una ligera risa que me permitió ver que él no tenía idea de que la chica era inventada.

-¿Entonces es Tigresa?- Me preguntó. ¡Ala! Se entera justo el que no quería que se enterara.

-No…..si…..no…no se…ah…-dije.

Shifu se empezó a reír y me dijo:

-Buena suerte panda-.

-¿Y ya está?-le dije.-¿ no me piensa ayudar?, ¿ni un poquito?-

-No Po, si te voy a ayudar, pero quiero ver qué haces.-me contesto.

Dicho esto, salió por la puerta y me dejo solo e indefenso…..con la mente dando vueltas en una sola cosa, Tigresa.

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2 (la campana del tiempo)

**Po y Tigresa viaje en el tiempo O.O **

**cap** **1**** Imposible:**

Era una hermosa mañana en el valle de la paz…. No, siempre se dice lo mismo…. Rectifico.

Era una fría y hermosa noche en el valle de la paz, nuestros héroes se encontraban en el palacio de Jade, para ser más concreto, en la cocina.

-Po…-me dijo Mono con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.- ¿falta muchooooo?-

-Mono-conteste Po.- ¿¡quieres dejar de hacerme esa preguntaaaaaaa!?-

Mono cerro la boca mirándome a mí con el ceño fruncido mientras, por lo bajo, lme echaba una maldición o así.

-Po, ¿¡Pero cuanto se tarda en hacer una - (esto es mejor omitirlo) sopa ¡?-me dijo Tigresa levantándose de su asiento.

miré a tigresa con cara de sorprendido, o sea de WTF¡. Tigresa se sentó otra vez en la silla.

-Tigresa, ¿utilizas ese mismo vocabulario delante de Shifu?- La pregunté.

Tigresa no contesto, no la apetecía contestar.

-Yo entiendo a Tigresa-dijo Víbora .- Po llevas tres- víbora hizo una pausa mientras se aclaraba la garganta, algo así como "cog cog" o "ugn ugn", bueno ya entendieron ¿no?.-¡TREEEEEEEES! Horas haciendo la sopa.-dijo Víbora estallando en ira.

-Voy a decir algo que jamás creí que diría, Tengo hambre- dijo tigresa tocándose la tripa.-

-¡Que ya voy!- dije cansado.

En ese momento apareció Shifu por la puerta.

-¿Quién pego el grito?-dijo Shifu mirando a todos.

Yo volteé al escuchar a Shifu y dije:

-Lo más importante es que yo no he sido.-

-¿No?-dijo Shifu a mi.- Entonces, ¿Quién?-volvió a preguntar.

Alcé la mirada y vi a mantis.

-¡Mantis!-. Dije echándole la culpa. Porque como dijéramos que ha sido Tigresa…. Uh…. No quisiera ser el desgraciado O.O.

Mantis me miro mal. Shifu se giró para ver a mantis, en ese instante mantis miro a Mono.

-¡Yo no he sido ha sido Mono!-dijo Mantis.

Shifu se giró (otra vez) y miró a Mono.

Mono tartamudeó y dijo:

-¿¡Yo!? Eh…. ¡Ha sido la lombriz!-acusó a víbora.

Shifu volvió a girarse en dirección a Víbora.

-¡Que no me digas Lombriz! enfadada la serpiente.

Víbora iba a seguir con las acusaciones tontas cuando Shifu intervino:

-Uno: Mono deja a Víbora, Dos: Po la Sopa, y Tres: ¡Tigresa!-.

-Perdón se me escapó- confirmó su error la felina.

Yo toqué a Shifu y dije:

-La ¿sopa?-.

-Si la sopa-dijo Shifu.- ¡Que se te quema la sopa!-.

Yo volteé lo más rápido que pude y vi como una gran nueve de humo negro (bueno yo no diría negro, negro, yo más bien le diría "grisáceo") invadía la olla.

-¡Ah!- grité.

- ¡Ala! Ya no cenamos- dijo Grulla mientras miraba la patética escena que yo estaba organizando en la cocina.

Después de que yo extinguiera el fuego, Tigresa se levantó de la mesa.

-Zen- llamó al ganso la felina.

Zen vino lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Si maestra Tigresa?-.

-¿Podrías ir al restaurante del Sr. Ping para pedir fideos a domicilio? –Le pregunto Tigresa.

-Si Señora-dijo Zen.

Tigresa miró a Zen con cara de asesina (vamos con cara chuki, con cara de ¿Cómo dijiste?)

Zen se dio cuenta y dijo

-Perdón, "señorita" Tigresa je- y salió corriendo.

Tigresa se sentó en la mesa con cara de satisfecha o sea con cara de "soy la reina" más o menos.

Mono la miró y dijo:

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir intimidándonos?-

Tigresa se giró para mírale, sonrió y dijo:

-Hasta que veas una serpiente con pelo y con pepinos en vez de ojos.-

Mono calló al escuchar eso, esa frase para Tigresa era como un ¡NUNCA! para nosotros.

Yo empecé a tirar los fideos a la basura, pero cuando moví la olla se me cayó un poco de agua.

-No paséis por acá, mantis, tráeme el trapo.-advirtí.

Mantis abrió un cajón y rebuscó en él el trapo. Cuando lo encontró lo depositó encima del mueble de bambú.

-Po, deja que te ayudo-dijo Víbora aproximándose a mi.

-¡Víbora no pases por aquí!-la advertí.

Víbora patinó por el suelo con el agua tirada por mi, mientras patinaba comenzó a girar sobre sí misma y choco conmigo, que hizo que yo resbalara también. Choque contra el mueble e hice que callera todo lo que había en él y además me golpeé la cabeza.

-Lo que le faltaba un golpe en la cabeza- dijo Shifu al ver mi patética caída.

Cuando Víbora alzó la vista hacia arriba, solo la dio tiempo a ver como el trapo y un bote de rodajas de "algo", caían hacia ella.

-¡PUM!-

Todos miraban a la serpiente. Víbora se levantó, pudieron todos apreciar a Víbora con un trapo en la cabeza y con rodajas de pepinos en los ojos.

-¡Hey!- gritó Mono eufórico.- Vi a la serpiente con pelo y pepinos de ojos.

Tigresa, perpleja, dijo:

-Es increíble-.

Me levanté del suelo y dije:

-OH chicos, gracias por preocuparos por mí, pero estoy bien gracias-

-Anda panda, deja de quejarte, en teoría ha sido culpa tuya-dijo Shifu mientras me quitaba todos los fideos del cuerpo.

-Y en teoría todo es culpa de Po- dijo Tigresa soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-Jajajaja-dijo Po.

Después de recoger el desorden esperamos impacientes la llegada de Zen, que Tigresa tuvo la "genial" idea de llamar a Zen "_El ganso a contra reloj"_ . El nombre no tiene mucho sentido, el único sentido que le veo es que Zen tardaba mucho.

Todos estábamos sentados en la mesa pensando que iban a hacer con sus vidas mientras Zen recogía los fideos cuando de repente se escuchó los pasos de un pato…si… ¿Cómo se llaman las patas de los gansos?, bueno da lo mismo, se escuchó los sonidos de pisadas de un pato, pero luego resultó ser de ganso.

-¡Por fin llegas!- dijo Tigresa.

-¡Alabado sea el señor!-añadí, lo cual hizo k le miraran 14 ojos con cara de "¿en serio?".

Zen nos dio los platos de comida y, como el día no podía ser mejor, a fuera llovía y estaban empapados.

-Genial, no hay nada que me guste más que una buena sopa húmeda y no de caldo-dijo Grulla que miraba con cierta repugnancia la sopa.

-Zen, ¿No te llevaste paraguas?- preguntó Tigresa a Zen.

-Señoraaaaa….rita Tigresa-Intento disimular Zen.- Usted me mando con mucha urgencia y no me dio tiempo.

Zen salió por la puerta.

Todos comenzamos a comer con fideos con un nuevo sabor, con sabor a lluvia. Ya sé que la lluvia no existe y tal pero ya se imaginan a que sabe.

Cuando nos disponemos a entrar en nuestras habitaciones supusimos que la cosa no podía ir peor, que mañana sería un nuevo día y que seriamos nubecitas azules de nuevo, ¡Je! Que ingenuos somos abecés.

A la mañana siguiente no era una radiante mañana cual rayos de sol iluminan el palacio dándole a esta grandeza y pureza. No era igual que unos días normales, el sol no iluminaba ni el valle ni el palacio.

Un rayo de sol entro por mi ventana haciéndome despertar y , como todas las mañanas, pensé en cierta felina, ¿Por qué?.

Pero ese rayo de sol tenía algo especial, sí.

Sentí como acariciaba mi rostro, sentí como entraba en mi cuerpo, sentí como me abrazaba.¡He! me siento un poeta.

Y después me di cuenta de que "ESA CIERTA FELINA" me estaba dando los buenos días abrazándome. ¿What?.

-Tigresa, ¿qué haces en mi dormitorio?-. La pregunté

-Oh bueno venía a darte los buenos días, ya que anoche me puse borde contigo.-Me dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

-A eso, no importa, ya me acostumbré- intente hacer un chiste, pero ella se lo tomo a mal.

-¿De veras piensas que soy mala y marimandona?- me pregunto la felina mirándome no con el enfado habitual, sino con tristeza.

-¿EH? ¡Noo!- la contesté lo más rápido que podía- Intentaba hacer un chiste y eso…-.

Se hizo el silencio…..silencio….mucho….silencio…..demasiado para mi gusto, estoy seguro de que si grito se oye mi eco…aunque no es hora de hacer estupideces todavía.

-¿Te vienes a desayunar?- preguntó de repente Tigresa.

-¿A desayunar?, me encantaría desayunar con una gatita tan linda como tú-dije un poco "raro".

Tigresa me quedo mirando con cara ¿Wtf?

-¿Cómo dijiste?- me preguntó Tigresa.

-No nada, es que… ya sabes como soy cuando no como, aunque ahora podría comerte a ti, dulce chocolate- La dije a Tigresa, estaba claro que mi cerebro o como me recuerda Shifu (si es que tengo cerebro) tomaba las riendas de mi boca.

Tigresa me miro con cara de no de Wtf, sino de "ayer este se tuvo que dar un golpe fuerte en la cabeza".

-No sé qué es lo que te pasa Po, pero espero que se te pase ya- me dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

Yo me golpeé con mis manos en mi cara, ¿Por qué narices hice yo eso?.

Salí al pasillo, Tigresa se había ido a la cocina y me esperaba allí, lo que me indujo a no ir.

Tenía que hablar con alguien sobre lo que me había estado pasando hace unos 5 minutos.

-mmmmmm….- me puse a hacer algo que jamás había hecho, pensar…

¿Víbora?...no, se podría a decir marico…..ejem Cursilerías. ¿Mono?... ñeee tampoco, no es el apropiado, tiene una carrera amorosa patética. ¿Mantis?... a este ni nombrarlo, es igualito que Mono.¿ Grulla?...no, equivocado, me empezaría a contar algunos de sus problemas y eso…¿Shifu?...tampoco ,se lo daría ataque de risa, se lo dirá a Tigresa, esta me mataría me enterraría y nadie asistiría a mi funeral. ¿A mi padre?...definitivamente no….no quiero ser pasto de sus recuerdos cuando salía con mujeres, si es que eran mujeres….

En resumen, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, estaba completamente solo, es decir, yo suelo contarle mis problemas a Tigresa, pero precisamente es a ella a la que no la debo de contar.

Anduve por el pasillo, por fin iba a llegar al umbral de la puerta de la cocina, donde me esperaba una hermosa felina con ojos como el fuego y un tacto suave, como el culo de un bebe, su cara es hermosa, su cuello… oh…que cuello, sus te….. Ejem…..Po céntrate, céntrate.

Suspiré hondo, y cuando me dispuse a entrar se me ocurrió una flamante idea, la diría a tigresa una verdad a medias, la diré mis problemas, pero no diré que es por ella, sino que es por otra persona.

Entre en la cocina, allí Tigresa esperaba sentada.

-Oh, ya estás aquí, pues as tardado-dijo Tigresa mientras se levantaba a servir café.

-Es que me quede pensativo- la dije.

-¿y te dio un tirón sumando dos + dos?- dijo Tigresa con cierta picardía en su mirada.

Me reí la gracia, había que reconocerlo, era un buen chiste.

Cuando nos sentamos, la llame y esta me devolvió una mirada.

-Veras, es que últimamente no paro de pensar en…Tigre…..en una chica, y no sé por qué, ¿Estoy enfermo?-.

Tigresa me arqueó una ceja, me miró de arriba abajo y me dijo:

-Pues Po, eso seguro, pero seguro que es amor.-

-¿¡Qué!?-Me levanté del asiento.

Como iba yo a estar por pffff, jajajajajajaja debe de habérsele cruzado los tigres por allá arriba, si supiera que es ella en la que pienso no me diría eso.

-¿Po, no es malo el amo, es una cosa tan bonita…-Tigresa dejo caer su reputación de golpe.

De repente, su expresión de "niña mimada enamorada" se convirtió en enfado.

-¿Quién es?,¿Dónde vive?, ¿es rica?,¿y su familia?, ¿tiene escoltas?-y más preguntas qué no savia a que venían.

-Tigresa, ¿qué te ocurre?-La pregunté con un gesto de sorpresa.

-Na...da…-tigresa se levantó y se fue…. Como si nada.

Y como no, casualmente, ese panda rojo viejo que no hace más que escuchar conversaciones ajenas lo había oído todo, y no era por su súper oído que le hace parecer Superman, es que estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Shifu me miraba a mí y a Tigresa que se adentraba en su cuarto.

De repente otra vez el silencio…..silencio…. es como esas situaciones incomodas que no te dejan pensar nada mas que, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Me hablas o soy yo el que tiene que hablar?

De repente Shifu habló:

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí-dije.

-¿Tigresa se puso celosa, de esa chica con la que "supuestamente estás enamorado"?-me preguntó Shifu directamente sin rodeos.

-Ni idea y ¿Cómo sabe que esa chica es inventada?-dije rápido y sin pensar en la consecuencia de esa frase.

Shifu soltó una ligera risa que me permitió ver que él no tenía idea de que la chica era inventada.

-¿Entonces es Tigresa?- Me preguntó. ¡Ala! Se entera justo el que no quería que se enterara.

-No…..si…..no…no se…ah…-dije.

Shifu se empezó a reír y me dijo:

-Buena suerte panda-.

-¿Y ya está?-le dije.-¿ no me piensa ayudar?, ¿ni un poquito?-

-No Po, si te voy a ayudar, pero quiero ver qué haces.-me contesto.

Dicho esto, salió por la puerta y me dejo solo e indefenso…..con la mente dando vueltas en una sola cosa, Tigresa.

**Continuara...**


End file.
